


Firsts

by LuckyPanda13



Series: Measures in Control [4]
Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Horny Harry, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyPanda13/pseuds/LuckyPanda13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has noticed Hendricks is lonely. He convinces John to let Hendricks join their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

I’m not the most diplomatic of individuals. Yes, I know. Huge shock and all, yadda yadda yadda. That being said, I’m so much more diplomatic regarding my sex life than John is. I had managed to convince all of my friends, including Murphy, that I didn’t work for John, because I didn’t, and that I wasn’t going to be joining the mob any time soon, even after nine months of sleeping with the man. I was also the one who convinced John that Hendricks was lonely. I knew my lover and I knew that he had been appreciating his bodyguard for a long time, almost longer than he’d been pining over me. I also knew Hendricks’ secret desires. And I wasn’t opposed to bringing him into the gang, as it were. It took me a month to convince John that Hendricks wouldn’t be opposed either and that it was, in fact, a good idea.

My first threesome and John was dragging his feet about it.

“No, _cucciolo_.” John said patiently. He liked to use the nickname all the time, now, for reasons I couldn’t fathom. The only time he didn’t use it was in public.

“You didn’t even _ask_!” I argued. Hendricks didn’t even look up from his laptop where he was writing his thesis.

“I don’t have to ask.” John also didn’t look up from his paperwork. I was feeling neglected and ignored. And that always meant bad things. Like summoning my Za Army and terrorizing John’s minions with it. Or getting kidnapped by water nymphs, who thought I’d be a fun lover. Yeah, John wasn’t happy with me either time. To be fair, though, I had _nothing_ to do with those nymphs wanting to jump my bones. It wasn’t my fault. Really.

“I want a divorce.” I said, crossing my arms. Neither man flinched. Goddamn them. I stood up and took my shirt off. And both sets of eyes were on me. Never underestimate the power of sex appeal. Which my skinny ass apparently had.

“You can’t get a divorce, Harry, you aren’t married.” John said calmly, his eyes glued to my form. There were a lot of weird and occasionally unpleasant things about being the lover of the biggest mob boss in the Midwest. Having him stare at me like I was the most beautiful thing to grace his life wasn’t one of them. Hendricks was also staring with the same adoring expression, though John wasn’t paying attention enough to notice.

“You. Didn’t. Ask. Him.” I snapped, slamming my hands down onto his absurdly large desk. John still wasn’t precisely focused, so I tugged my t-shit back on. And Hendricks was back on his computer, face as red as his hair. John blinked and glanced between me and his bodyguard and sighed.

“Mr. Hendricks.” He said. Hendricks looked up and I rolled my eyes.

“When was the last time you saved?” I interrupted, looking pointedly at his laptop. Immediately, the large man saved his file and shut the device down, knowing better than to risk it with me there. John gave me a look that told me that he wanted to handle it. “Being all official and shit isn’t the way to go about this, John.” I argued at his pointed look. “This isn’t a business deal.”

“Nathan,” John looked at his bodyguard, “Harry is perturbed that you don’t have a lover.”

“Hey!” I whined. John ignored me. I hated it when he did that.

“Um…” Nathan looked confused. Not the look I was going for. I bit my lip to keep from interrupting John. If I interrupted, I’d be in trouble. And not in the fun, pleasurable way either. John had the self-control to threaten to withhold sex and then _actually_ withhold sex. It sucked.

“And he had been presenting me with a myriad of arguments over the past month of why you being alone is an issue and why it is my responsibility to ensure that you are kept happy.”

“Boss, I–”

“John.” I interrupted Nathan. “This isn’t a professional conversation.”

“Harry, here, went out of his way to remind me of my trust in you and also made the remarkably convincing argument that you should join us.” John continued smoothly. The bodyguard just sat there, blinking at us.

“We want you to have a threesome with us.” I summarized.

Yeah, Nathan was still dazed. I looked at John, who gave me a look that screamed “I told you so”. I gave him a scathing look back and dragged my t-shirt off again. Two sets of eyes focused on my chest again. Okay, so it was weird, but I wasn’t above using my powers for evil. At least a little. I stalked towards the body guard and gripped his chin, lifting his gaze to my eyes.

“This isn’t a temporary offer.” I said. “If you join us, you’re part of the family, for better or for worse. But only if you want this.” Nathan said nothing. “Do you want this?” The man turned bright red and nodded slowly. I grinned. “Welcome to the family.” I kissed the man, letting my experience with John lead me through kissing Nathan. I heard John suck in a breath of air sharply. When I pulled back, Nathan was breathing heavily and smiling like a dork. I looked back at my lover. John’s eyes were dark with lust and he was on his feet.

“ _Cucciolo_ …” John liked watching us kiss. Nifty. I shoved Nathan’s chair back, away from his desk and straddled his lap, kissing him deeply. Finally, _finally_ , his hands came alive and they grasped at my hips. “Grab his ass.” John’s voice was closer, but I didn’t want to stop kissing Nathan to figure out what he was doing. “He likes it.” Obediently, Nathan’s hands slid to my ass and _yes_ , I liked that _a lot_.

“Come here, John.” Nathan said, when I pulled back to breathe. I looked over to see the mob boss stalking towards us like a tiger, money-green eyes flashing. Nathan grabbed John’s shirt and pulled the man down into a deliciously hypnotic kiss. I groaned at the sight, understanding and appreciating what John had been seeing. Nathan’s hand held tight to my ass, keeping me in his lap while he kissed John. I didn’t like not being a part of the action, but I didn’t want to start removing clothes while we were in the office. As much as John converted me into enjoying desk sex, I knew that for Nathan’s first time with us, we’d need a bed. A big one.

“Stars and stones.” I murmured, rocking my hips and finding Nathan’s erection with mine. Nathan broke from John to gasp in air and shoot me a lustful look. John chuckled darkly and I shuddered at the sound. Goddamn that man. I narrowed my gaze at the mob boss. “We’re going home.” John knew when to argue with me. This was not one of those times. Any time I was that horny was not one of those times. Nathan was still a bit dazed from everything happening so quickly. He’d catch up soon enough.

“Ms. Gard, we need a ride back to the mansion.” John said, walking to the door and addressing the Valkyrie while I got off Nathan and tugged my shirt on again. All too soon, but not soon enough, Nathan, John, and I were in the back of a limo getting taken back to the mansion. Gard looked amused by the whole thing, but kept the divide up between us and her, allowing me to get back on Nathan’s lap and kiss him thoroughly.

“Share, _cucciolo_.” John chuckled beside Nathan and I huffed out an annoyed sigh, pulling back to let John plunder Nathan’s mouth. And that’s how we spent the ride back to the mansion, with me on Nathan’s lap and John and me taking turns making out with the bodyguard. I practically dragged John and Nathan back to the bedroom, too far gone to focus. When I finally got them through the door and shut and locked it, Nathan had been thinking. I had found that thinking is generally the best way to kill arousal.

“Stop it.” I ordered him. “The more you think, the less fun this will get.”

“It’s best not to argue with the wizard.” John said amiably. “When he gets this aroused, just go with it.”

“But…” Nathan glanced between us and I rolled my eyes.

“We’re not kissing each other because we want to kiss _you_ , Nathan.” I obligingly grabbed John and kissed him, just the way he liked it. Nathan’s breath caught and we both turned to look at the redhead. “Better?” I snapped. “Come here.” I dragged both men to the bed and returned to my happy position of straddling Nathan’s hips. John stole Nathan’s mouth before I could, though. That was fine. There were more than enough clothes for me to take off while I waited for my turn. I slid my hands along Nathan’s chest, undoing the tie and unbuttoning the buttons with stumbling fingers. Fuck, I was aroused. I was more aroused than I could remember being in a long time.

“Harry.” John groaned as my hands started on his slacks. Since he was the only one standing, it was easier to get his pants off than Nathan’s or mine. Nathan pulled back to see what I had been up to and I slipped off his lap, shimmying out of my jeans masterfully. Nathan was broad but he was pure muscle. There was no fat or extra mass on his frame at all. I liked it. Nathan stared at John and me like he was dreaming.

“Fuck.” Nathan mumbled as John started touching me. I kissed the mob boss happily before turning back to the bodyguard, specifically his erection. John chuckled darkly, like he read my mind, and helped Nathan out of his slacks. Okay, so the first time I had given a blow job, I had been super nervous and really wanted to make John lose control. My mission, at this point, was to convince Nathan that we would be good together and he needed to stop thinking. At the sight of his bare erection, I pounced. Not literally. Well, almost literally. Shut up.

Nathan swore again when I took him in my mouth. He wasn’t as long as John, but he was thicker. The general taste was almost exactly the same, but I wasn’t paying attention to that. John had clambered onto the bed beside Nathan, touching and kissing the bigger man. Nathan’s hands curled into the duvet, knuckles turning white. John chuckled at the sight and kissed Nathan’s neck gently.

“You can grab his hair.” He murmured. “He likes it.” Yes, I did. John coached Nathan through my blow job, helping the bodyguard slowly lose his mind to his lust. The big hands buried into my hair, tugging gently until John convinced him to give me a little pain. “You’d never guess, but our wizard likes a little pain.” I hummed in agreement, still sucking happily. Nathan groaned wordlessly as John talked, telling him what I liked and how I liked it. When Nathan’s fingers tightened in my hair a little more, I pulled off him. I didn’t want him to finish too soon, I just wanted him to stop thinking.

“John is simple.” I said, leaning over the bodyguard. “Give him a cock and he’ll have a blast. But he gets _really_ fun when he loses control.”

“ _Cucciolo_.” John glowered at me.

“You _are_!” I argued. “But don’t worry, Nate. You’ll have more than enough experience to figure us out for yourself.” John purred in agreement and dragged me into a quick, but deep kiss.

“Now, _terosino_ , tonight is all for you. How would you like us?” He said, looking down at Nathan. The man blinked blankly at us for a moment.

“ _Terosino_?” I asked.

“Don’t worry, _cucciolo_.” John kissed me again. “Nathan?”

Nathan just stared at us.

“Do you want John to fuck you? Or me to fuck you? Or would you rather fuck me? Or John? We’re pretty flexible.” I asked, impatiently fisting my erection. Nathan’s hand slapped mine away and took me in hand, making me shudder.

“Can I…” He struggled to find words.

“Yes.” John and I chorused.

“Tonight’s for you, _terosino_.” John kissed Nathan. “You can have whatever you want.” Nathan’s hand absent-mindedly stroked me and I groaned, losing my focus. “Do you want to fuck me?” I couldn’t focus on Nathan’s reaction, but I _really_ wanted a cock inside me. The urge just hit me, as it usually did. I was too invested in following my whims and hormones to properly focus and Nathan was feeling overwhelmed by everything, so John took charge. He patiently helped Nathan prepare him, in the same way he had talked me through our first time, and I whimpered softly, watching Nathan’s fingers disappear into John.

“Fuck.” At some point, my voice decided to work. And I realized we’d need condoms. I scrambled off the bed to grab a handful of foil packets and more lube before returning to the bed, where John was panting and desperately holding onto his control. I took advantage of their distraction and started preparing myself, expecting to not have a lot of patience later. John loved it when I prepared myself in advance. When John started swearing softly, I helped Nathan into a condom, knowing the mob boss was going to lose control.

“Come here, John.” Nathan finally spoke and it was deeper and rougher than anything I had expected, making me shiver in appreciation. _Fuck_ , his voice was arousing. I watched, eyes wide, while Nathan helped John slid down onto his erection. John’s head flew back, gasping out in surprise at the girth. I whined softly as I watched my bodyguard fuck my mob boss, slowly but hard and deep. John was desperately clutching at his control, trying not to lose it completely. Nathan’s lust blown eyes found me and his hands held John still on his erection, making John swear at the man.

I took the hint and wrapped John’s weeping erection in a condom before straddling Nathan’s stomach and plunging myself down on John. John’s hands grasped my hips tightly as he swore in Italian. I bit my lip as I fucked myself on John’s cock, but soon Nathan was thrusting up into the crime lord, making John slam into me. John lost control at some point, because he started babbling in his thick slum accent.

“Oh, fuck me, _terosino_.” He whined. “You’ve been watching us, haven’t you? You’ve imagined us fucking each other and how gorgeous _cucciolo_ is when he’s coming. Ever since you saw us on the desk.”

“Ever since you answered the door naked.” Nathan corrected, voice gruff and I shuddered, tightening on John, making the crime lord tighten on Nathan. I bit my lip, trying to listen to the words flow between John and Nathan. Nathan pulled me down so he could bite my neck, making me cry out. John kept talking, almost desperately begging for release. It wasn’t long before John’s whole body tensed and he cried out, losing all sense. Somehow, Nathan had enough control to maneuver John out from between us, almost immediately filling me right back up. I whimpered as he rolled us over, so I was lying on my back next to John.

“Nate!” I grabbed his arms as he pounded into me, giving up on trying to stay quiet. A mischievous hand grasped my erection, pumping it in time with Nathan’s thrusts. John slipped his thumb over my slit and I lost it completely, almost screaming in orgasm. Nathan didn’t last much longer as I clamped down on him. He thrust five or six more times before he shuddered with a low growl. John was the only one who had enough time to bring his mind back to Earth after his orgasm, so he took over cleaning duties.

I’m pretty sure I fell asleep, because when I blinked my eyes open, I was cuddled between Nathan and John and under the blankets.

“No, you’re right.” Nathan said softly. “He _is_ cute when he’s sleeping.”

“M’not cute.” I mumbled, knowing in the sleepy befuddlement of my mind that they were talking about me.

“Yes, you are, _cucciolo_.” John kissed my temple.

“Wassat mean?” I asked.

“Puppy.” Nathan chuckled. “It’s an endearment.”

“M’not puppy.” I argued sleepily.

“Of course not.” John was grinning, too.

“Wuhbout Nate?” I probably wasn’t going to remember this conversation.

“ _Terosino_?” John blinked. “Another endearment.”

“Go to sleep, Harry.” Nathan kissed my forehead.

“Dun wanna.”

Nathan and John shared a look over my head. If I had been properly awake, I would have been able to know what it meant. I fell asleep a few moments later, happily absorbing the warmth from my lovers.


End file.
